Transformation
by MagicalRain
Summary: Sequel to Realize... The Shikon no Tama has plans
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Ok... so this is going to be a two-shot... i know you guys wanted something with more chapter but be patient please. I do plan on creating an actual story, though in third person, that'll be a sequel to this. Anyhow, I hope you guys enjoy and leave a review! :)

I felt the sun's rays kiss my face but I had no desire to get out of bed. Rolling over, I buried myself into pillow and comforter. My head pounded and my stomach seemed to roll on its own accord as I closed my eyes and willed myself into the black abyss of sleep.

Unfortunately, even in sleep I couldn't find peace. A whispering voice kept mumbling in my dreams but I couldn't tell what it was saying. Every time I tried to focus on the voice, my head would throb with a stabbing pain that would cause me to groan.

The voice seemed to enjoy my pain as I felt it laugher ring through the darkness until something caused it to stop.

It was another voice. This one was strong, but quiet with an underline hint of a growl. The voice sounded so familiar but throbbing in my head wouldn't let me place it.

Focusing on the familiar voice, I felt the whispering voice growl? Yes, it most definitely growled but I ignored it in favor of the soothing familiar voice.

"_Miko."_

I frowned at the title. I did not want to be a Miko anymore.

"_Miko."_

This time I felt my body shake, causing my head to scream in protest. I felt more then directed my hands to my head as a whimper escaped my lips and instantly the shaking stopped.

I was happy that the shaking had stopped but I frowned when the familiar voice didn't sound again.

Something warm touched my forehead before sliding to my cheek and I was tempted to open my eyes but I found I didn't care to. The warmth felt so good.

"_Kagome."_

The familiar voice softly called as the whispering voice snarled boldly, but again I ignored the threatening sound. I preferred my name.

"_Kagome, open your eyes."_

It was an order no matter how gently that familiar voice said it. I want to comply but my eyelids seemed to be made out of lead but still I struggled until they fluttered open.

Instantly my vision was filled with eyes the color of fresh blood that were etched with concern before I was able to see the face that went with those eyes.

"Hiei?" My voice sounded hoarse in my own ear but I couldn't find the energy to care.

"You have a fever."

I tried to smile but couldn't so I settled on nuzzling into his warm hand that hadn't left my cheek yet. "You feel nice," I found myself mumbling as my eyes started drifting shut again.

"No, stay awake," he command.

Again I forced my eyes open and gave him a questioning look. "I'm so tired though and my head feels like it's going to exploded," I told him simply.

He frowned at my words and I watched as his eyes forced on something only he could see before a confused look graced his features. Finally, he looked at me and I felt his thumb brush my skin.

"You must eat and have something drink before going back to sleep," he explained before his presences and warmth vanished.

With him gone I felt sleep tug strongly at my eyes but I fought it. Hiei was right, I needed food and my throat was parched but knowing those facts didn't make it any less of a struggle to escape sleeps grasp.

I must of drift off because the next thing I knew I was being shaken again. "Kagome." I was surprised by the patience I heard in his voice as helped me to sit up.

My world seemed to swim and I must have tried laying back down because Hiei gripped my upper arm suddenly. "Stay sitting up," he ordered as he locked his gaze with mine. Slowly, I found myself nodding and he released my arm.

Leaning against the wall, I closed my eyes and tried to stop my world from spinning.

I opened them again when I heard my name and I found Hiei offering me a cup of tea. Carefully I took the beverage. Feeling the heat of the cup in my hands I sighed; the warmth felt wonderful. With shaky hands I lifted the cup to my mouth and drank deeply, savoring the warmth as the hot liquid slipped down my throat and warmed my insides.

Finishing the cup, Hiei took it with a soft frown on his face but he didn't say anything as he passed me a container filled with hot miso soup in it. I sipped the broth before taking a bite of the solids. Again I felt the warmth spread over and I almost shiver with the sensation.

He gave me an odd look but said nothing as I finished my food. Taking the bowl he gave me some more tea. Even though I was still exhausted I at least my stomach wasn't rolling anymore and the pounding in my head had dulled.

"Thanks."

He frowned slightly in response but nodded once before the confused look deepened. "What's going on?"

Now I frown. "What do you mean?" I don't think I can handle much of a conversation right now. Already I could feel the blackness of sleep threatening to overwhelm me.

His frown deepened at my own question. "You don't feel anything… different about yourself?"

I gave him an odd look as I tried thinking over his question. Should I feel anything different about myself? Trying to search myself, I couldn't seem to penetrate the heavy exhaustion that was nearly drowning me.

"I'm so tired." I felt my eyelids droop farther. I felt Hiei's warm hand take my tea cup causing my eyes to snap open. "Sorry."

He set the tea cup next to my bowl. "Besides being tired, is there _anything_ else?" Again, he looked passed me to something only he could see.

"_Shhh… just go to sleep."_

A voice… the whispered voice lullabied as I frowned. I wanted to but I glanced at Hiei: he didn't want me to and he'd never done anything that I know of that hadn't been for the better for the grounds or myself. So I fought the voice's words.

"The Voice wants me to sleep. It says I'll feel better in the morning."

I watched as his eyes flashed as mine began to close. Feeling his hands grasp my upper arms, I snapped awake again.

"What voice?" His voice was growing distance as the blackness of sleep began fully taking my mind. He shook me and I blinked before he rested his hand on my cheek.

I leaned into his hand and gave him a weak smile before I yawned. "The Jewel's voice…"

Before I could finish what I was saying I was pulled into the black abyss of sleep. Vaguely I was aware of Hiei's warm arms laying me back in bed before nothing.

…

My dreams were chaotic and dark; filled with blood and gorge. I saw strangers and friends tortured and shredded to pieces before they'd be put back together for it to repeat itself.

It was haunting and I couldn't help but wonder how I could dream such horrors about my loved ones.

Suddenly the scene changed and I watching something from an ancient past.

An uncountable number of demons rushed a tiny village. Several demons reached the village before a strong barrier sprang up, reflecting the horde.

A woman's voice, soft from her youth but harden by battle, chanted from the center of the village. She wore robes of the Miko under her warrior armor and she had a Greatsword strapped on her hip.

Insuring her barrier, she rushed the demon horde as her people watched with despair and hope as she battled. I watched as she slowly herded them away from her people using her own body as bait.

I watched as the days passed by for Mikorido and I couldn't help but feel a seen of déjà vu settle over me. Hadn't my own battle with Naraku gone in must the same manner? Had we not fought against him for days to destroy him?

Mikorido was in the cave now. I don't know if she knew it, but that cave would be her eternal resting place.

Morbid fascination took over as I watched her dying form become nothing more then a play toy for those beasts. The horrors I witness in my dreams had been lost in the many years it took for the Jewel to reach Kikyo I realized.

I wanted to turn away from the horrors but I couldn't. I wouldn't disrespect Mikorido in such a manner. The gift of knowledge always came with a heavy price.

She continued to fight even when her body began to fail and I watched as the demons started devouring her living body. Continuing her fight, I watched as her body glowed pink and as began she began her final attack that would ultimately form the Shikon no Tama.

Her pain was my pain as I saw her power pulse with the rhythm of her heart. Her own energy nearly destroying her before her beating heart burst through her chest. It beat once, demolishing the souls of the lesser demons as her body beheaded a demon that attempted to attack the detached organ.

In its second beat, it drew the more powerful souls into it while crystalizing everything within the cavern, leaving a thick silence that would forever hum with the ghost of the destructive force that Mikorido had unleashed. A portion of the warrior-Miko's conscience would linger in this cavern waiting for peace while still offering protection to those of pure intentions.

On the third beat, the heart itself changed. One second it was a healthy blood color with Mikorido's bright, powerful soul shine around it and then, in the next second, it was a withered gray color with a dimming light. The glow completely vanished and her heart remained suspended in air for a second long before it began to dissolve slowly.

Nothing but a sparkling powdered remained, floating where the heart had once been, as final pulse of energy erupted and a blinding light filled the cavern. When it cleared, the jewel was in its place, glowing with a lustful light.

"_I do not want this fate for you…"_

The whispering voice weaved around my dreams. The statement confused me. Why would I share Mikorido's fate? I would never create another Shikon.

"_I wish to insure it…"_

How? What kind of insurance did the voice want? I promise I'll never make another Jewel.

The voice hummed with amusement. _"Your soul is as pure and as powerful as Mkorido's was… whether intentional or not you possess the power to create another…"_

Ok… so what did it want me to do about that? I never asked for this type of power. Never but I had accepted it with regret. What more did the voice need?

"_A half-demon could never do as Mikorido has…"_

Now I'm confused even more. Mikorido was a warrior-Miko: I knew that. I'm a Miko and I'm told I could rival Mikorido in power: fine, I accepted that fact. I understand that half-demons could never do what Mikorido did because they are impure by nature: being neither pure demon nor pure human. But what does that have to do with me?

"_In the years of my existence my souls have never agreed… except this once…" _The voice paused before continuing. _"I will never allow another such as myself to exist again… so I am blessing… cursing you Guardian…"_

How? In what sense? I feel like I've done my best for you Shikon.

"_When you wake you will no longer be completely human… not completely demon…"_

Wait a minute! Are you telling me you're making me a half-demon?

Again an amused laugher filled my dreams and it was neither friendly nor unfriendly. _"Indeed Guardian… I cannot risk such a creature as myself to exist again…"_

Ok… what else could I say? I didn't sound like I have must of a choice in this issue.

"_I offer you a sanctuary while you learn control… a safe place where you needn't fear of hurting others…"_

Well, I guess that makes sense and I'm thankful too for the gesture. I would be devastated if I hurt anyone got hurt because of me.

"_Now awaken and greet your world with new eyes…"_

…

My eyes opened slowly as I stretched. I felt surprising good though I had a dull ache that I couldn't pinpoint. Rolling over, I caught sight of Hiei and quickly sat up.

His face was blank but his eyes were glowing with a light that I had never seen before. The look made me slightly nervous.

"Feeling better?" his voice was sharp but void of emotions.

I nodded, not really sure how handle this side of Hiei. Actually, he'd never been so cold to me before.

"Are you in pain?" That question surprised me but I answered him honestly.

"I feel a dull ache but I don't know where it's coming from and I don't remember being hurt."

He snorted at my response before eyeing me carefully. "Get used to it. It'll never go away. Do you understand what you have become?"

I swallowed and shook my head. "Did the Shikon speak with you as well?" My voice was small but I had to know. What has my ward done this time? Did it mess with Hiei's life someway?

"Hn, in a sense. Care to explain?"

Pulling my legs to my chest I rested my chin on my knees. "I've told you an edited version already when I spoke of the Shrine's history. Do you remember?" He nodded after a moment. "I was the priestess in that story and I was dragged through time by the well. The Shikon no Tama was the artifact that I shattered and was piecing back together."

"After the final battle, I thought the Jewel had become dormant when it returned to my body. Apparently I was wrong."

"Obviously," he snorted coldly as his eyes narrow dangerously before his looked softened some. Pushing himself off the walk, he moved so he was sitting on the end of my bed. "Explain what you know," he ordered though his voice wasn't as cold.

He desired to know. The Jewel had messed with his life and for some reason tangled him into my mess. So leaving nothing out, I explained everything that I had seen and told in my dream. Hiei didn't look at me as I talked but I saw his shoulder sag as I told him what the Jewel said about half-demons and how I was going to be one.

"I don't understand why though the Jewel would call it a curse though?" I couldn't help but question as I finished explaining.

Seeing the powerful demon sigh deeply was strange as the air around him changed to something more disheartened. "Hiei what's wrong?" I dared to whisper but he didn't acknowledge me.

"You are a forbidden mix though not by birth. Originally your birth right gave you the ability to destroy demon with a brush of your fingertips. Holy power was never design to share a body with youki. Nature dictates that this. Now you go against nature by what the Jewel has done. Hence it makes you forbidden; an unorthodox creature in that natural flow." His explanation made sense.

"Did the Jewel explain that to you?" At my question he turned a guard eyes on me.

"No," he answered simply. He paused as if debating how much to say or how to say it. I couldn't tell for sure, but when he did finally speak I listened carefully.

"Holy energy and youki are no more meant to mix then fire and ice."

My eyes widened in understanding and everything I knew about him seemed to fall into place. "That's why your energy is so chaotic and your bloodlust is so great huh?" I asked the question softly afraid that he would drop the conversation.

He nodded once before he gave me a careful look. "You'll come into your new abilities gradually. The stronger your abilities become the more you'll hurt," he gave me a hard look, "and you'll learn to handle the pain."

I nodded waiting for him to continue but he stood instead. "Get dressed. We have things that need to be done." With that said, he left my room, giving me the privacy he knew I'd want to dress.

Quickly I dressed before heading to the bathroom before making my way to the kitchen. Hiei already had several empty left over containers on the counter and he was sitting at his spot at the table. Two plates already were sitting on the table: one was in front of Hiei and the other was in front of my spot.

"Thanks," I said softly as I sat down and began eating as he grunted his response. Following my lead, we ate in a comfortable silence and I collected the dishes when we'd both finished. However, as I moved to finish cleaning up the mess, Hiei hand caught my arm.

"Leave them, let's go."

His hand left my arm and captured my hand before leading me to the front door. Once it was opened I gasped in surprise.

Everything within the Shrine was the same except it now had a five foot stone wall around it. On the other side of the wall, a wild and untamed forest stretched as far I could see and the sky had an unearthly pre-dawn color to it. Unnatural bright stars littered the sky.

However, it was the forest that held my attention. Some plant life I recognized while others were completely alien to me.

"They're Makai plants," Hiei supplied.

"Makai?"

"It's where demons live," he answered simply though his eyes still roamed the forest with a guarded expression.

"_This is your Sanctuary… your training field…" _the voice of the Shikon rang around us. Jumping, I inches closer to Hiei and his hand tightened around mine.

"_This place will adapt to your needs… change as you grow… fulfilling your desires…"_

By the look on Hiei's face, I could tell he had heard the voice too. "When will we be allowed to return to the real world?" he asked breaking the thick silence that the voice had left in its wake.

There was a long silent before the voice sounded again. _"When all requirements have been made…"_


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: So I have the sequel started and its going nicely if i do say so myself except I figure out what to call it... sigh. So once I figure on the title I'll start posting it. Anyhow please enjoy and review! Thank you to everyone who's reviewed throughout the Curiosity Trilogy!

Chapter 2

Sheathing my sword, I glanced at the rising sun with a frown. Normally the smell of breakfast filled the air accompanied by Kagome's soft singing as she cooked but it was quiet and the air only smelled of morning dew.

Making my way to the house, I let myself in. All the downstairs rooms where still dark as I continued upstairs to where I knew her room was. I had never actually been in her room though I'd watched her sleep on several occasions through her window.

As I opened her door my nose was switched as her scent washed over me. Yes, I smelled her before and her scent covered the grounds but the scent from her room was strong and purely hers. I almost thought twice and probably would have let her be had a pained groan reached my ears.

Without any more thought on the issue, I entered the room and glanced at her covered form. She was thrashing restlessly and her body was tense with pain. She stilled before a moan escaped her throat.

"Miko," I called trying to wake her. Her face scrunched before she moved deeper into her blankets.

"Miko." Nothing.

Reaching out, I gave her a good shake while I called her again. As soon as I called her "Miko" her hands grasped her head and she curled into a ball as a pained groan escaped her.

I paused, looking over her carefully. Her cheeks were tinted red and now that I looked closer, her body was covered in a cold sweat. Setting my hand on her forehead I noticed that her skin was hot.

I felt my lips pull down into a frown. Even for a sick human, her temperature felt too hot and as I moved my hand to her cheek. Instantly she leaned into my touch as if finding comfort in it.

Suddenly I felt a surge of possessiveness wash over me. We didn't touch often but when we did I wasn't blind to the way her fingers would linger or the way her eyes would gleam when she though I couldn't see. Besides those small things she otherwise said nothing.

"Kagome," I used her name instead of her title and I watched as she shifted closer to me.

I waited, watching as she seemed to follow her name out of sleep but she was struggling. "Kagome, open your eyes," I encouraged softly and her eyes fluttered opened.

Concern filled me as I saw her glossy eyes. Normally her eyes were the color of uncut sapphires but now they were the color of coal with only a glaze of sapphire blue in them.

Her was cracked and was weak sounding as she said my name but I could hear her curiosity. "You have a fever." A faint smile appeared on her lips before she leaned into my hand. Her skin was getting hotter.

She mumbled something I couldn't quite make out as her eyes started drifting close.

Never in all my years of watching Kagome, had I seen her ill. Maybe a sneeze or two but even they were rare and far between. Considering she was fine last night and early this morning when I'd brushed my energy against hers. There hadn't been anything indication.

"No, stay awake," I urged firmly as I tilted her face more towards mine. Her eyelids fluttered open as she gave me a funny look. "I'm so tired though and my head feels like it's going to exploded."

Focusing on her energy, I frowned. Usually it was bright and swirled gently around her form but not now. Her energy was still bright but now flecks of something darker in it, swirling and slowly trying mixing with her holy energy.

Surprise filled me as I looked closer at the darker flecks. The darker flecks of energy felt like… youki? That shouldn't be possible.

"You must eat and have something drink before going back to sleep." Finding no reason to ignore my urge to care for the woman, I disappeared to the kitchen. It also gave me a moment to consider what I'd just seen in the Miko's energy.

Pulling out some leftover soup I warmed it with my energy before filling the teapot with water and tossing in a few tea bags.

The dark threads of youki fell familiar but I couldn't place it.

I snorted at that thought. I should be more concerned about what the youki's doing to her energy and why the Miko's body hadn't instinctively purified it yet.

Bring the water to a boil in the same matter I warmed the soup, I grabbed a teacup. Letting my mind wander over different scenarios to explain the youki with the Miko I headed back to her room.

She was sleeping restlessly again. Setting everything on the bed side table I moved to wake her. She woke with a start as I said her name. I helped her sit up before she tried laying back down. "Stay sitting up," I ordered.

When she finally nodded, I let her lean against the wall before handing her a cup of hot tea. Even though the liquid was near a boil she gulped it down with a satisfied sigh.

The tea should have burnt her but it didn't?

I frowned as I took the cup from her and handed her the soup. This too was hot but it didn't seem to bother her in the least as I watched her slowly sipped the broth.

Taking the bowl from her, I gave her a second cup of tea.

"Thanks." Her voice sounded a touch stronger now.

I nodded. "What's going on?" Perhaps she had answers for me.

A confused but tired frown formed on her lips. "What do you mean?"

"You don't feel anything… different about yourself?" She gave me another confused look as her sleepy mind tried processing my question.

After a minute she answered with a simple "I'm so tired".

Slowly the idea that she was aware of what was going on began fading. So far her answers were honest; not that I've ever sensed any deceit for her in all these years. However, I couldn't stop myself from pushing her for farther information. She was after running a high fever and she looked ready to pass back out.

"Besides being tired, is there _anything_ else?"

This time, she gave a troubled frown appeared on her face, as if she was considering something. She looked like she was truly struggling to stay awake now as she spoke around a yawn.

"The Voice wants me to sleep. It says I'll feel better in the morning."

I was barely able to make out her words, but I did and I didn't like them. Her eyes slipped shut but a grabbed her arms, startling her awake. Why was she hearing a voice?

"What voice?" I demanded as her eyes drifted shut again. Giving her a small shake, my hand cupped her face gently forcing her to meet my gaze. She wasn't going to remain awake for long but I needed more information.

She leaned into my touch as a small weary smile titled her lips before it was broken by a big yawn. "The Jewel's voice…" The rest of her sentence fainted as her breathing deepened as a deep sleep fell over her.

A sigh escaped me as I watched her sleep. She had slumped against my arm and I pulled her into my chest, allowing her a more comfortable resting place as I situated her bedding.

I knew from the beginning she was a mystery but this was not something even I hadn't anticipated. A pure Miko for the last 5 years now somehow had youki mixing with her holy energy.

I knew the fox enjoyed a good mystery and I often wondered if he'd be better equipped at puzzling out this puzzle. But as I laid her on her pillow and brushed a few loose strands of hair from her face I felt a deep possessiveness fill my again.

No, she was mine and mine alone; just as this Shrine was and her interesting little family along with all their mysteries and puzzles. Everything that was her was mine. I knew she knew my way of thinking and I was glad she never questioned me. If she had…

I pulled away from that thought. I have other things to figure out besides questioning my feelings.

Pulling away from the woman I glance at her once more before exiting her room.

Frowning, I considered where I could find more information on the 'Jewel' Kagome had spoken of. There was a library of sorts off the main part of the Shrine but it was disorganized at best and it seemed only the Higurashi family knew how to navigate its' strange categorizes and grouping that was done.

It would take days to search the whole thing thoroughly and even then I may not find anything of use…

Thoughtfully, I moved down the hall intended on getting myself some tea. Believe it or not, I found the beverage to be soothing though I didn't often partake until coming into this place. However, since I'd been invited into her home, the Miko and I sat down to tea twice a day once in the morning and once before she headed to bed.

Stepping through the kitchen's threshold, I froze eyeing my surrounds wearily. I was not in the Higurashi kitchen but a large rocky cavern. The walls seemed to glow faintly with an unnatural light that illumined a large crystalized statue of a warrior-woman forever frozen in battle. Even though she had a hole where her heart had once been and her lower body were forever engulfed by a demon, she still looked fierce and ready for battle.

The air around me hummed with an ancient power. It was neither pure nor youki but a curious mix of the two that caused a shiver to crawl of my spine.

"_You seek answers…"_

I was unprepared for the sudden voice that vibrated through the cavern, seemingly coming from everywhere and nowhere at the same time. Snarling, I whirled around trying to pinpoint the voices origins but there was nothing besides the statue.

"_Ease companion of my Guardian… I will not harm thee…"_

I didn't believe the voice. Why would I? I told the entity that much and the power on the air seemed to ripple with amusement but said nothing in reply.

"_You wish for knowledge… I have your answers… I must have answers first…"_

I waited silently. What did this voice want?

"_Your intent… what is it?"_

My 'intent' towards what? "Elaborate." Instead of words a glowing mist filled area in front of me before it slowly started forming an image. After a minute a faint image of the Miko stood in front of me.

"_Your intent…"_

"My Miko is your Guardian? What are you?" I demanded through a possessive snarl. The protectiveness that I had felt earlier swelled within my chest as the entity continued projecting Kagome's form.

"_I acknowledge your intent… now your answers…"_

Before I could say anything, the cavern fade as image started whipping pass me at a rate that my eyes couldn't follow. For some reason my mind recalled a time, years ago when the Miko had told me the history and legends that surrounded the Shrine.

With the Miko's soft voice in my head and the images flashing in front of me, I felt my eyes widen with realization. The images the entity was showing me was the same story the Miko had told me.

Suddenly, the blurry images froze. Six figures stood before me and all of them I recognized from the Miko's history lesson but now I had names to go with their titles.

_The compassionate but cool demon slayer, Sango… The perverted but relievable monk, Miroku… The rough but caring dog half-demon, Inuyasha… The carefree but ever-go-lucky fox kit, Shippou… The fierce but loving cat-demon, Kirara_…

They all surround the last figure, the younger but yet never changing Miko I now watched over. In her open palm, a small pinkish-white stone rested innocently against her skin.

"_The Shikon no Tama… She is my Guardian…"_

"So you are the Jewel." I did not wait for a reply. "What are you doing to the Miko?"

"_I give her a gift… a curse… I'm remaking her… insurance…"_

"Explain."

"_She is too pure… her capabilities are too dangerous… I have changed her capabilities… not her power…"_

The entity seemed to be avoiding the full explanation. It spoke of why its' doing the "remaking" but not what. "What are you changing the Miko into?"

"_A half-demon…"_

My eyes narrowed into slits as I snarled. "You'd make her forbidden?"

"_When she wakes… she'll be modeled after you…"_

The cavern I was in faded and I was left standing in the kitchen. From the lack of sunlight coming through the window, I couldn't help but wonder how long I'd been captured in that vision.

In a quick movement, I was out the window and standing in the middle of the courtyard. The grounds looked no different but then my gaze fell upon a stone wall and the wild jungle beyond.

"_She awakens… go to her…"_

The Shikon's voice echoed through the air. Taking another glance around I returned to Kagome's room.

…

Leaning against the wall with my arms crossed over my chest as I watched the Miko… no, Kagome, she's no longer a Miko… as she slowly began waking up. She stretched before catching sight of me before sitting up and facing me.

Her appearance hadn't changed but energy had. It now felt fiery, like a fire apparition.

"Feeling better?" I questioned. My words came out colder then I intended but I there was nothing I could do about it.

"I feel a dull ache but I don't know where it's coming from and I don't remember being hurt." I could hear the confusion in her statement.

"Get used to it. It'll never go away." I knew what she was feeling; I had felt the same pain since I come out of my mother's womb. "Do you understand what you have become?"

Looking uneasy she shook her head. "Did the Shikon speak with you as well?" Her question didn't really surprise me but I want to know what it had said to her first.

"Hn, in a sense. Care to explain?"

She pulled into herself and her voice was soft… almost regretful as she spoke. "I've told you an edited version already when I spoke of the Shrine's history. Do you remember?" Oh, I remember the history lesson. "I was the priestess in that sstory and I was dragged through time by the well. The Shikon no Tama was what I shattered and was piecing back together."

"After the final battle, I thought the Jewel had become dormant when it returned to my body. Apparently I was wrong." I didn't know the Jewel returned to her body but that would explain why I had never seen or sensed it.

"Obviously," I snapped coldly. When I saw her flinch at my tone I forced my anger down. If anything, she should be angry. She was the one who got the shit-end of the Jewel's twisted desire.

Pushing off the wall I sat on the foot of her bed with a soft sigh. I was never good with dealing with sensitive females. "Explain what you know." My voice had softened a bit but not much.

I could tell she did her best to leave no detail out as she explained what she had experienced. When she explained about half-demons and why the Jewel had made its decision, I felt my shoulder sag from an emotion I couldn't name. She did not deserve it. She had gone through enough without have to face what that cursed artifact had turned her into.

I would help her, if only so she wouldn't be left alone in this world like I had been for so long.

"I don't understand why though the Jewel would call it a curse though?" Her question surprised me but didn't at the same time not. She had no idea what being a forbidden child meant and I couldn't help the sigh that escaped me.

"Hiei what's wrong?"

"You are a forbidden mix though not by birth. Originally your birth right gave you the ability to destroy demon with a brush of your fingertips. Holy power was never design to share a body with youki. Nature dictates this. Now you go against nature by what the Jewel has done. Hence it makes you forbidden; an unorthodox creature in that natural flow." I explained.

"Did the Jewel explain that to you?" My spine stiffened but forced myself to relax.

"No," I answered and I was surprised my how soft my voice was, but I didn't look at her. "Holy energy and youki are no more meant to mix then fire and ice."

Her understanding was instant as she processed my words. I waited for her reaction.

"That's why your energy is so chaotic and your bloodlust is so great huh?" Her voice was low as if she was scared that I would disappear.

I nodded once before finally glancing at her. Her expression was thoughtful but gentle.

"You'll come into your new abilities gradually. The stronger your abilities become the more you'll hurt and you'll learn to handle the pain." It was not a harsh statement but reality. If she couldn't deal with the pain then it would devour her and destroy her from the inside out.

I thought about explaining more but my curiosity of the outside world was still eating at me. Standing, I told her to get dress before I left her to her own devices.

Once again, I found myself in the kitchen and digging in the refrigerator for left overs. Pulling out several containers, I took two plates down from the cabinet before filling them with food. I made some more tea and by the time I heard the bathroom door open everything was on the table ready.

Even though curiosity ate at me, I waited until Kagome was sitting across from me before I started eating. We ate in a comfortable, normal silence and when we finished she collected the dishes. Normally, she would wash them right afterwards but I caught her arm before she started the house work.

"Leave them, let's go." It was an order that confused her but I didn't care. She needed to see what lay beyond her Shrine now.

I hesitated only for a second before I grabbed her hand. She was going to need support and frankly, I knew no other way to offer her it as I led her to the door. As we stepped outside, I heard her gasp before her hand tightened around mine.

She stepped passed me but didn't break the physical contact between us.

"They're Makai plants," I supplied once I noticed her eyes travelling over the wild life.

"Makai?"

"It's where demons live."

"_This is your Sanctuary… your training field…"_ Kagome jumped closer to me as the voice rang through the air.

"_This place will adapt to your needs… change as you grow… fulfilling your desires…"_

I tightened my grip on her hand as I asked the question that had been eating at me. "When will we be allowed to return to the real world?"

There was a long silent before the voice sounded again. _"When all requirements have been made…"_


End file.
